LAS ESTRELLAS
by Amatistas en las manos
Summary: UA   RxA  "El miedo a veces es tan atroz como sublime el amor"


WHR no me pertenece por que si me perteneciera obviamente no estaría escribiendo esto. Escribo por ociocidad y desahogo y blahblahblah...

Este fanfic es un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO de la serie Witch Hunter Robin. "_Las estrellas_" es una historia de capítulos cortos que gira en torno a Amon y Robin, basada –hasta cierto punto– en la canción del mismo nombre de Caramelos de cianuro.

Si alguien lo hace, gracias por leer.

**LAS ESTRELLAS**

"_El miedo a veces es tan atroz como sublime el amor"_

**I**

Se sentó en los escalones pesadamente. Se dejó caer. Muchos pies pasaron y repasaron el lugar, bajaron y subieron, aprisa y despacio. Octubre estaba en plenitud y el pavimento se llenaba rápido de hojas amarillas. Octubre. Empezaba esa época del año en que la gente anda siempre acelerada para que el aire del atardecer no los congele. Nadie nota lo bien que se ve el suelo alfombrado con hojitas secas.

Le palmearon la espalda con ligereza y de reojo alcanzó a ver a Miho, se despidió con un gesto antes de desaparecer corriendo por la acera. Ella era una de esas personas que huyen del viento.

Permaneció con los codos sobre las rodillas y los ojos fijos al frente, como si padeciera algún tipo de parálisis, ni siquiera parecía contar con la capacidad de voluntad para moverlos. Los pies transeúntes fueron disminuyendo hasta que no quedó nadie, el eco de un "tac-tac" esporádico quizás. Se enderezó y recargó los codos en el escalón anterior, su cabeza levantada, sus ojos mirando ahora hacia arriba. El cielo se extendía devorador y negro.

Un automóvil cruzó la calle y por un momento fue el único sonido que sus sentidos captaron. Se extinguió después de unos segundos y no quedó nada que rompiera la fina capa de tranquilidad que se desplomaba todas las noches sobre ella. Era una especie de "condición atmosférica" sin la que no podía existir.

Sacó un rollito de tabaco de la mochila, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió. Aspiró despacio y profundo. Profundo…

Un bicho amarillento y brillante en el cielo le llamó la atención y el humo salió corriendo de su garganta sin que pensara en dejarlo. Como un autómata dio otra calada. Algo en la pequeñísima estrella le fascinó por que olvidó todo lo demás por completo.

Pensó en Amon. Sin más, la única imagen que percibió en sus adentros fue la de los ojos de Amon. Su rostro medio sonriente, amable tal vez… Sus ojos brillantes. Tan, tan brillantes.

Suspiró

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué ella no lo había seguido? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué permanecía ahí sentada pensando en él y sin mover un músculo para remediar la distancia? "Puta madre…" La respuesta a todo eso llegó a su mente tan rápido como había terminado de plantearse las preguntas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda desde la nuca hasta el coxis. "Puta madre…" se repitió. La razón, la única respuesta era, sin duda, el abrazador miedo que la poseía cada vez que lo intentaba. Cada vez que intentaba estar con Amon.

Era un miedo tan atroz como sublime su amor. "¡Joder!"

Había comprendido desde siempre que él se iría. Así eran las cosas. Así era Amon y así había decidido amarlo. Era tan difícil ahora…

Tragó saliva con fuerza para quitarse el repentino sabor amargo de la boca. Se rió de si misma casi con una carcajada. ¿Cómo podía mentir incluso a sus propios pensamientos? No. Nunca supo que se iría. Ella nunca supo que "así son las cosas" e incluso cuando tuvo conocimiento de ello, apenas unas semanas antes de la partida, se empecinó con todas sus fuerzas en que Amon se arrepentiría a última hora o le pediría que lo acompañara. Se aferró firmemente –quizás más por supervivencia que por negación en sí– a que Amon, como ella, no podría mantenerse tan lejos. Pensó que le haría tanta meya la situación que le suplicaría que se fuera con él. Entonces arreglaría lo que tuviera que arreglar, tramitaría lo que hubiera de ser tramitado. Pudo haber hecho hasta la imposibilidad de lo imposible…

Pero eso no pasó.

Amon no le pidió que lo acompañara, ni dio señales de que lo deseara. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera le dejó ver un pequeñísimo atisbo de compungimiento. El día en que se fue no hubo ni un rastro de añoranza, no hubo siquiera una sola y microscópica lágrima. El día de la despedida, sólo estuvo la sonrisa cotidiana de Amon, esa que ahora imaginaba al mirar la estrella.

Sintió ganas de gritar, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de la estrella. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Con qué fuerza lo odiaba! Lo detestaba no como un juego de palabras, no como una metáfora. No. Lo aborrecía con un coraje real. Tan real como el amor que le tenía. Tan real como el brillo de las estrellas...

Apagó el cigarrillo y se abrazó las piernas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. En doce meses Amon volvería.


End file.
